


Улучшенное издание

by Ruata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mild Femdom, Mild Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Рис пообещал Майе хорошую пушку. В итоге он отдал эту пушку (и получил взамен чуть больше).





	Улучшенное издание

По здравому размышлению Рис понял, что убил двух зайцев одним выстрелом: и обзавелся Той Самой Маской, и сделал самую лучшую рекламу своей компании. Майя не соврала, когда сказала, что это ей будут платить за один взгляд — с мнением Искателей на Пандоре считались, им подражали (даже целый культ где-то был), и если Майя появится с новым оружием от Атласа, то это оружие раскупят, как горячие пирожки. Рис мысленно дал себе пятюню за дальновидность, переставил маску на полку с сувенирами и кинул Майе сообщение на эхо-комм. Если ей все еще надо, то приедет, а если она уже и думать забыла, то что ж, всегда есть крутой божественный Зер0, который уж точно не откажется от подарка.  
  
Майя не забыла. Рис услышал рычание машины издали и с интересом выглянул в окно. Замызганный бандитский джип с горячей моделью в бикини на капоте лихо залетел во двор и остановился аккурат перед входом. Рис удивленно присвистнул, когда Майя лихо выпрыгнула из машины: вот это гибкость и сила, которой не стоит переходить дорогу. Следом хлопнула дверь, и на асфальт выпрыгнул еще один человек. Даже эхо-глаз не нужен был, чтобы узнать огненно-рыжую макушку Лилит. Рис приосанился и поправил пиджак: неужели его так опасаются, что не рискуют соваться в одиночку?  
  
Майя приветственно махнула рукой — видимо, увидела его силуэт в окне, — и Рис помахал в ответ. Лилит стояла, приложив ладонь козырьком к лицу.  
  
— Надо сказать: гонять ты умеешь, — Рис открыл окно и немного наклонился вниз, так, чтобы не сбился жилет. — Заходите же, чего стоите.  
  
— Не думала, что ты сдержишь слово. Приятный сюрприз на Пандоре, надо сказать, — Лилит что-то негромко сказала Майе, и та усмехнулась.  
  
Когда они зашли, Рис уже сидел за столом в тщательно отрепетированной позе: не слишком напряженной, но и не слишком развязной, она должна была демонстрировать уверенность и силу. Майя запрыгнула перед ним на стол, закинула ногу на ногу и помахала рукой с татуировками перед носом Риса.  
  
— Ну, и где же моя новая игрушка?  
  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Рис выдержал эффектную паузу, с удовольствием наблюдая, как у Майи бровь ползла все выше и выше, а потом достал из-под стола новёхонькую снайперку.  
  
Лилит выглянула из-за плеча Майи, когда та нежно, будто дорогого любовника, погладила ствол.  
  
— Я навел кое-какие справки, и понял, что штурмовая винтовка для тебя — не то, а вот снайперская, да с системой наведения...  
  
— Надеюсь, она не пиздит про детей с Прометеи, — Майя немного поморщилась, но поглаживания не прекратила.  
  
Рис воспрял духом, значит, все шло по плану.  
  
— И...  
  
— Этот рисунок мне кое-что напоминает, — положив подбородок на плечо Майи, Лилит сощурила один глаз.  
  
— ...и я вписал в дизайн узор твоих меток, — продолжил Рис как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Он до сих пор гордился тем, что у него получилось: Гиперион и все остальные компании могли утереться своими легендарками, ни одна из них не смогла бы так изящно совместить в себе синий узор на черном фоне с хромированными деталями. В конце концов, для лучшей рекламы надо делать все самому.  
  
— Ты мне показывал совсем другую пушку, — протянула Майя, но Рис видел, что оружие ей понравилось.  
  
— Мы обменялись эксклюзивными изданиями, — Рис кивнул в сторону маски, которая осуждающе смотрела на них с полки.  
  
Майя легко соскочила со стола и подошла к окну, а потом отточенным годами практики движением вскинула снайперку и восторженно выдохнула:  
  
— Вау.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю. Не говорит, наводится почти сама, и еще, — Рис щелкнул пальцами своей бионической руки для пущего эффекта, — регенерирует патроны.  
  
Еще раз осмотрев винтовку, Майя спрятала ее в цифрорюкзак, а потом вскинула взгляд на Лилит, которая придирчиво осматривала Риса, словно какой-то диковинный товар.  
  
— Глянь-ка, не соврала, — протянула наконец Лилит, сложив на руки груди, — И вправду чистенький гиперионский мальчик, все как ты и сказала.  
  
Рис поежился, а потом расправил плечи и сделал грудь колесом. Его стиль — это стиль его компании, и эта компания сейчас не Гиперион.  
  
— Слишком невинный для Пандоры, я бы сказала, — голос у Лилит стал ниже, опаснее, и у Риса мурашки побежали по коже.  
  
Злить сирену, которая сейчас управляла Алыми Налетчиками и была главой Убежища — не лучшая идея для молодого главы, и Рис решил подстраховаться.  
  
— Вам что, не понравилось? Я не хотел никого задеть, — вскинул он руки вверх в примирительном жесте. — Мы можем разойтись мирно.  
  
— Какой же придурок, — Лилит сжала переносицу пальцами и покачала головой, — Твоя пушка хороша, но мы не против увидеть другую твою _пушку_ Если ты в деле.  
  
Майя за ее спиной подняла большие пальцы вверх и широко улыбнулась, а Рис с трудом захлопнул рот и перевел взгляд с сощуренных глаз Лилит на кривоватую ухмылку Майи. Они и правда не шутили.  
  
— Я тогда к тебе и правда не подкатывал, — попытался прояснить ситуацию он, чтобы уж точно не осталось никаких недомолвок.  
  
— Знаю, — Майя шагнула ближе, и татуировки у нее на мгновение вспыхнули. — И этим ты меня заинтересовал. Фетиш у тебя своеобразный, но мы на Пандоре и не такое видели.  
  
— Но... Почему я?  
  
Лилит с Майей переглянулись, а потом обе одинаково фыркнули.  
  
— Я тебе уже сказала, — Лилит обхватила подбородок Риса двумя пальцами и наклонила его голову немного вниз.  
  
Майя подхватила:  
  
— Но если хочешь другую причину, то пожалуйста: мы просто укрепляем связи с молодой компанией. Вносим свой вклад.  
  
— Мелкий, ты можешь отказаться, если не хочешь, — Лилит дернула плечом, поджав губы, — Я могу развешивать трупцы у своего убежища ради красоты и уюта, но насилие меня не _возбуждает._  
  
Рис облизал губы и оттянул ворот рубашки от вспотевшей шеи. В такой момент не хотелось вспоминать о Джеке, но «две горячие цыпочки с супер-способностями к тебе клеятся, пирожочек, а ты еще и раздумываешь?» так и всплыло само в голове.  
  
В конце концов, у него уже побывал в голове псих-тиран-убийца, чего теперь отказываться от спонтанного секса с опасными женщинами.  
  
— Не называй меня мелким, — Рис начал расстегивать пуговицы жилета, отмечая, как у Лилит глаза стали ярко-желтыми, а Майя потерла подбородок. — Я слышал, что сирены в действии очень хороши...  
  
Майя засмеялась и хлопнула в ладоши:  
  
— Я же тебе говорила, что он парень не промах. И в меру забавный.  
  
— Да-да, Мокси упоминала, что он даже не утонул взглядом в ее декольте, — опершись на стол, Лилит с нескрываемым удовольствием начала наблюдать за тем, как Рис пытается расстегнуть пуговицу вмиг ставшими непослушными пальцами.  
  
Хуже того, уши его загорелись огнем, и тщательно уложенная прическа не скрывала ничего.  
  
— Он еще и смущается! Ну точно редкий экземпляр, это самый ограниченный выпуск, — с шумом выдохнув, Лилит накрыла руки Риса своими: — Давай я помогу.  
  
Так дело пошло быстрее: она ловко расстегнула пуговицы и помогла стянуть с него жилет вместе с пиджаком, а потом отбросила их в сторону.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что раздеваться должны мы все? — с нервным смешком Рис вцепился в край своей рубашки, когда Лилит потянулась к ней.  
  
Не то чтобы он стеснялся своего тела, но и самым раздетым из всех оставаться было как-то неуютно. Лилит понимающе хмыкнула, а Майя потянулась к пряжке своих штанов.  
  
— Если хочешь чего-то добиться, надо уметь работать языком, — наставительно сказала Майя таким тоном, словно кого-то цитировала, и после секундной заминки добавила: — А сейчас буквально.  
  
Рис забыл и про свое смущение, и про рубашку, когда Майя потянула вниз штаны, обнажая свои стройные ноги. Вязь ее меток шла по левой ноге, скрываясь под штаниной, и Рис уже сделал было шаг вперед, чтобы рассмотреть получше... и моргнул в неожиданную темноту.  
  
— Эй, я тут тоже есть, — где-то на фоне засмеялась Майя, когда Рис стащил со своей головы топ Лилит.  
  
— Я... Я... — в горле резко пересохло, и Рис несмело протянул пальцы своей человеческой руки, чтобы прикоснуться к обнаженной груди.  
  
— Вот так-то лучше, — хрипло проговорила Лилит, когда Рис провел пальцами вверх по меткам, до плеча, а потом вниз, до ребер.  
  
Метки были горячее, чем ее кожа, и от этого контраста у Риса закололо в пальцах.  
  
— Ты там что-то спрашивал про сирен в действии, да? — промурлыкала Майя, и у Риса аж в глазах потемнело от этого тона у нее. — Я тебе покажу сейчас магию.  
  
Он с изумлением увидел, как она собрала в руке маленькую фазовую сферу, и нервно отдернулся, когда она поднесла ее к его паху.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Да не бойся ты, я лично проверяла безопасность, — Лилит успокаивающе погладила его по руке, а потом прижалась к ней вплотную, так, что ее круглая упругая грудь смялась, — на себе.  
  
Рису очень, очень хотелось прикоснуться к этой груди губами, но Майя поднесла ладонь со сферой к его яичкам и вопросительно подняла бровь. Что ж, Рис сам спросил про их сиренские штучки в постели, и грех теперь отказываться, когда есть такая возможность. Так что он собрал все свое безрассудное любопытство в кулак и кивнул.  
  
В голубоватом свете фазовой сферы улыбка Майи была зловещей, и Рис хотел было уже пойти на попятную, а потом все мысли вылетели у него из головы. Он бы упал со стола от того, насколько сильно дернулся, если бы Лилит не удержала его на месте неожиданно сильными руками.  
  
— Фантастические ощущения, согласен? — проговорила она, задевая губами его ухо.  
  
У Риса до этого был секс: потрясный, отпадный, крышесносный, но ни один из них и рядом не стоял с _этим_. Если бы Рис сейчас мог, то заорал бы во всю глотку, но воздуха в легких для этого не хватало: жар поднимался удушающей волной от яичек, которые перекатывала Майя в своей фазовой сфере, до самых кончиков ушей. Рис глухо застонал, упершись лбом в плечо Лилит, когда она взяла в руку его член и медленно, дразня кончиками пальцев выступающую вену, начала водить вверх и вниз.  
  
— Посмотри-ка, и правда не мелкий, — метки на теле Лилит вспыхнули, отчего Рис застонал в голос.  
  
Эта похвала польстила самолюбию и Рис непременно ответил бы ей чем-нибудь умным, если бы Майя, которая размеренно, с легкой ленцой водила рукой, не ускорила темп. Рис даже и не понял, почудилась ли ему вспышка перед глазами, или она и правда была, но почувствовал, как эхо-глаз перешел в режим записи. Невозможно было не запечатлеть в памяти эти колыхающиеся тяжелые груди и две сияющих в полутьме руки, которые трудились над его членом.  
  
— Не будь бревном, — низким голосом предупредила Майя, сжав его яйца в пригоршню.  
  
— Да-да, — встрепенулся наконец Рис, — если бы у меня только было четыре руки... — с сожалением протянул он, пытаясь извернуться так, чтобы ласкать одновременно Майю и Лилит.  
  
Руки было две, и самые прекрасные груди из всех в них не влезали одновременно. И выбрать, кого же ласкать первой — Лилит или Майю — тоже было невозможно.  
  
— Мне не нужен в постели молотильник, — фыркнула в ответ Майя, — так тоже хорошо, сожми только чуть покрепче.  
  
Лилит просто молча накрыла его руку своей и начала водить так, как ей нравилось — оглаживала ореолы, щекотала сосок. В Гиперионе способность Риса заниматься несколькими делами одновременно всегда хвалили, и сейчас Рис пользовался ей на полную катушку. Он быстро приноровился к их реакциям — Лилит начинала дрочить ему быстрее в ответ на нежные легкие касания, а Майя сбивалась с ритма, если ей мять грудь и сжимать сосок.  
  
Дрочка была просто великолепна, и Рис был уверен, что после нее он уже никогда не сможет удовлетвориться своей рукой, но в то же время ее было недостаточно. У Риса давно рот слюной наполнился от желания доставить им удовольствие. Все-таки не зря все его подружки пищали от его умений.  
  
— Подожди, хватит, — Рис накрыл руку Лилит на члене и сгорбился от накатившей волны возбуждения.  
  
— Что, уже все? — разочарованно протянула Майя, позволяя фазовой сфере рассеяться.  
  
— Нет, я... Позволь мне... — Рис сполз со стола и встал перед ним на колени. — Теперь _я_ хочу показать вам магию.  
  
Сначала ни Майя, ни Лилит не шелохнулись, но глаза их в наступающей темноте светились неестественным светом. Как у кошек («горячие кошечки с киска...» — Рис зарубил тупой каламбур на корню).  
  
— Какой мальчик, — Лилит зарылась пальцами в шевелюру Риса и растрепала так тщательно уложенную утром прическу.  
  
— Как хорошо смотрится так, — Майя уперла руку в бок, оценивающе осматривая Риса, — Послушный, желает услужить...  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что в таком свете румянца, который с шеи перешел и на грудь, не было видно, но усмешки у Лилит и Майи были слишком понимающе.  
  
— Эй, хватит говорить обо мне в третьем лице! И я не мальчик.  
  
Рис мотнул головой, пытаясь сбросить руку Лилит, но Майя наклонилась и взяла его за подбородок двумя пальцами:  
  
— Тебе ведь это нравится. Твой член чуть ли не подпрыгивает каждый раз.  
  
— Я не могу определиться, забавный этот образ или нет, — буркнул Рис.  
  
— Он очень, очень горяч, — Лилит нежно погладила Риса по щеке. — А теперь давай, не заставляй нас ждать.  
  
Слегка обдирая колени о жесткий ковер, Рис подполз к Майе поближе, и она развела ноги в стороны, давая ему лучший доступ. Пальцами своей бионической руки он развел половые губы Майи в стороны и почти целомудренно поцеловал.  
  
— О, — засмеялась где-то над головой его Лилит. — Жаль, что я не могу это заснять.  
  
Рис с наслаждением провел языком по складкам до клитора, а другой рукой вслепую потянулся к Лилит. Та поняла его быстро — взяла за ладонь и направила к своему паху, и Рис начал поглаживать ее в такт движениям своего языка. Сжать губами клитор, провести с нажимом языком вниз, до входа, залезть туда языком, и потом опять, вверх. Запах Майи был одуряющ, а от их стонов кружилась голова и поджимались яички.  
  
Рис не рисковал залезать пальцами своей бионической руки внутрь — Стейси его за такие проделки выпнула голышом в коридор, — поэтому он засунул пальцы в горячий влажный жар Лилит, чувствуя, как ее стенки немного сжимают его, и тщательно начал вылизывать Майю. Ее выделения потекли у него по подбородку, и Рис заработал языком еще активнее.  
  
— Это все хорошо, конечно, но мне мало, — Лилит за волосы приподняла голову Риса, — Это Майя обожает куни и кончать от него, а мне сейчас и того не достается. Давай, любовничек, на спину.  
  
Майя подтолкнула Риса, и тот послушно лег на пол, со стоном распрямляя затекшие ноги.  
  
— Он очень хорош, — повела рукой Майя у Риса по груди, задевая сосок, — С таким языком он подпишет не один договор.  
  
Ее рука спускалась все ниже — у Риса мурашки побежали от прикосновений ее мозолистых кончиков пальцев, — пока не обхватила член. Рис приподнялся на локтях, не в силах отвести взгляд от того, как Лилит оседлала его, широко расставив ноги, а потом медленно, чуть закусив губу, начала опускаться ниже. Жар, обволакивающий его член со всех сторон, невозможно было выносить спокойно — Рис завозился под Лилит, скребя ногтями по полу, с трудом выталкивая из легких рваные вдохи. Майя удержала его на месте одной рукой, и даже в таком состоянии Рис не мог не восхититься ее силой. А потом Лилит, придерживая грудь руками, чтобы она не колыхалась слишком сильно, зашевелила бедрами, словно пыталась устроиться на нем поудобнее, как на не очень удобном стуле. Майя погладила его по щеке своими длинными пальцами и заботливо убрала прядку волос с глаз, а потом наклонилась и лизнула ему щеку — длинная влажная полоса от уголка губ к виску.  
  
— Ты можешь ее потрогать. Правой, — цыкнула Майя, когда Рис потянулся своей человеческой рукой.  
  
— Любишь ты ставить опыты на мне, — Лилит, наконец, приподнялась, почти соскальзывая с члена, а потом опустилась вниз, насаживаясь на всю длину.  
  
Рис вскрикнул.  
  
— Если тебе больно, то так и скажи, — голос Лилит даже не сбился, словно она сейчас не скачет на нем так, что все мозги Риса готовы вытечь через уши от ощущений, — Или прекрати изображать бревно, какое мы тут вдвоем ублажаем.  
  
— Нет, нет, я сейчас...  
  
Майя взяла его за руку и направила ее, а потом замерла. Рис скосил на нее взгляд: Майя поглаживала его руку с очень заинтересованным видом.  
  
— Послушай, помнишь ту идею, какую мы недавно обсуждали?  
  
— Какую из? — Лилит на мгновение замерла, и Рис дернул бедрами вверх сам  
  
— Ты раздавала пощечины психам, приговаривая, какая ты _поразительная_?  
  
— Как вы можете еще и говорить, — простонал Рис, вырывая свою руку из хватки Майи, — Мы вроде сейчас занимаемся делом.  
  
— О. _Эту_ идею, — Лилит сжала мышцы влагалища, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
  
Рис поперхнулся воздухом. Стейси пыталась как-то провернуть этот трюк, но выходило у нее слабовато, а теперь он понимал, почему об этом говорили с придыханием.  
  
— Я на все согласен, — Рис потянулся и погладил своей бионической рукой клитор Лилит, а живой притягивая к себе Майю за талию, — Кроме удушья.  
  
— Заметано.  
  
Рис приподнялся на локтях, чтобы поцеловать Майю в грудь, и с сожалением оторвался, когда Лилит потянула его на себя. Ее метки вспыхнули когда она замахнулась и несильно ударила Риса по плечу, но тело мгновенно стало ватным.  
  
— Что?.. — с трудом ворочая языком,спросил Рис и получил шлепок от Майи.  
  
— Немного замедления и шлак. Ну, почти шлак, — поправилась Майя, когда у Риса глаза стали круглыми, — Да не переживай ты, это безопасно.  
  
Ощущения были странными, словно его от всего остального отделяла невидимая толща воды, и удовольствие накатывало волнами с замедлением. Вот Лилит приподнялась и резко опустилась вниз, и у Риса все внутри подвело от того, как же это должно хорошо чувствоваться, но само удовольствие накатило на секунду позже.  
  
Это ожидание сводило с ума.  
  
Лилит победно улыбнулась, а потом стала на секунду невидимой — Рис бы подумал, что уже отъезжает крышей, если бы не смотрел эхо-глазом, — и снова появилась. Даже в таком состоянии огонь пробежал по его телу от члена мгновенно, накрывая с головой, а Лилит все не останавливалась, и то появлялась, то исчезала, сверкая своими метками до ряби в глазах.  
  
Жар осел на его языке, и Рис пару раз облизнул губы, прежде чем сообразил, чего ему не хватает. Медленно он поднял свою руку и поманил Майю к себе, и та быстро поняла, что он имеет в виду. Она ловко взобралась к нему на лицо, и Рис обхватил ее за бедро, устраивая на себе поудобнее, чтобы можно было доставать языком до ее клитора без проблем. И когда в очередной раз Лилит появилась, он шумно выдохнул прямо в щель. Майя дернулась, но теперь уже настал черед Риса удерживать ее на месте — сжав покрепче ее бедро, Рис начал вылизывать ее, извивая язык и смешивая слюну с ее смазкой.  
  
— Давай, вот так, — Рис послушно выставил язык, когда Майя начала тереться об него сама, делая себе приятно.  
  
Не зря в детстве Рис долго и упорно учился завязывать языком черенок вишни языком — сейчас эти умения пришлись как нельзя кстати. Майя аж замерла после пары минут, когда Рис показал свой излюбленный приемчик, и, судя по ее громкому стону и дрожи в ногах, это было очень хорошо. Рис почувствовал, как у нее перекатились мускулы под влажной кожей, когда Майя поерзала, разминая затекшие ноги.  
  
Лилит насмешливо протянула сбившимся голосом:  
  
— Ого, неужели он настолько хорош? Да у тебя же фазовые искры из пальцев сыпятся. Пока я тут сама отдуваюсь за свое удовольствие, — и на каждое слово она сжимала стенки влагалища, сдавивливая член Риса, словно тисками.  
  
Он громко застонал, с трудом сглатывая онемевшим языком смазку Майи, и вслепую потянулся своей бионической рукой в сторону Лилит. Лилит, видимо, поняла его задумку. Присвистнув, она схватила его за руку и прижала ее кончиками пальцев к своему клитору так, чтобы тереться об нее.  
  
Понемногу Риса начало отпускать: секунды больше не растягивались на минуты, и громкое дыхание с влажным шлепаньем звучали так быстро, как и должны быть. Майя изнутри была хорошо разработана, и Рис мысленно дал сам себе пять за то, что смог добиться этого одним только языком, а потом слегка повернул голову и прихватил зубами за нежную кожу бедра, и Майя дернулась, на секунду замерла, после чего сползла с его лица в сторону.  
  
— Вау, — выдохнул она, и Рис слабо улыбнулся — язык ныл и челюсть почти свело, но эти звезды в ее глазах стоили того.  
  
Майя поймала его взгляд и подняла два больших пальца.  
  
— Ну, не будь бревном. Положи ей руку на талию, да, вот так, — Лилит замерла верхом на нем, приподняв бровь, и Рис поспешно начал следовать указаниям, которые давала Майя охрипшим голосом, — Тебе ведь хорошо внутри нее? Какая она влажная, горячая, как умеет обращаться с человеческим телом, — Рис громко сглотнул, когда от этого невыносимого удовольствия начали поджиматься пальцы.  
  
Лилит цыкнула.  
  
— Он же сейчас отъедет, ты глянь, глаза почти закатились.  
  
Рис схватил Лилит за бедра обеими руками и наконец-то начал задавать темп сам, а Лилит даже не была против — просто негромко хохотнула и принялсь себе дрочить.  
  
— Слова не мальчика, но мужа, — прокомментировала Майя, лениво поглаживая себя по груди и жадно смотря на происходящее.  
  
— Что? — спросил Рис заплетающимся языком.  
  
— Забей, она всегда цитирует что-то заумное в такие моменты.  
  
Майя провела рукой по щеке Риса, стирая свою смазку, а потом ей же сжала основание его члена, после чего отпустила.  
  
От нахлынувшего облегчения Рис так дернулся, что стукнулся головой о пол. В глазах потемнело, пальцы судорожно сжались, и Лилит громко застонала. Хорошо еще, что у этой бионической руки стоял предохранитель на силу сжатия, но этой вполне хватило, чтобы довести до оргазма.  
  
Из-под полуприкрытых век Рис смотрел на то, как Лилит ловко слезла с его опавшего члена, подошла, потрепала его легонько по щеке, а потом наклонилась за своим топом  
  
— Что, и никакого поцелуя на прощанье? — не удержался и поддел Рис. Вряд ли после такого ему прилетит свинец между глаз.  
  
— Вот еще, — фыркнула Лилит, — помаду размажу.  
  
Рис надулся, а Майя расхохоталась и чмокнула его легонько в щеку, наверняка оставляя синий отпечаток губ, а потом поднялась и начала поднимать свою разбросанную одежду с пола  
  
— В следующий раз, если решишь продвигать свою компанию, можешь наведаться со своим товаром в штаб налетчиков. _Лично_.


End file.
